Red Pepper and Zucchini Quiche
Description . Ingredients * 1/3 cup olive oil * * 2 tsp. olive oil * 1 large Onion, chopped (1 1/2 cups) * 1 1/2 tsp. salt * 2 medium red bell peppers, diced * 1 1/2 cups coarsely grated zucchini (1 1/2 small) * 2 medium cloves garlic, minced * 1 cup low-fat firm silken tofu (8 oz.) * 1 large egg * 2 tsp. Dijon mustard * 1/2 tsp. freshly ground pepper * 1/2 cup chopped fresh basil * 2 Tbs. pine nuts * 1/2 tsp. salt * 1 1/3 cups all-purpose flour * 1/4 cup yellow cornmeal * 1 tsp. Sugar Directions cornmeal crust Make crust: In large bowl, mix flour, cornmeal, Sugar and salt with fork. Gradually stir in 1/3 cup oil. With your fingertips, blend mixture until crumbly. Sprinkle in 3 tablespoons cold water, tossing with fork until mixture clumps together (dough will seem crumbly). Turn dough out onto lightly floured surface. Push with heel of your hand several times to knead. Press dough into a disk. Preheat oven to 400F. Coat 9 1/2-inch round tart pan with removable bottom with cooking spray. Overlap 2 sheets of plastic wrap on work surface to make 24 x 18-inch rectangle. Unwrap dough and center on plastic wrap. Cover with 2 more sheets of overlapping plastic wrap. Roll out dough into rough 11 1/2-inch circle. Discard top sheets of plastic. Lift bottom sheets of plastic and dough onto rolling pin. Carefully position rolling pin and dough over prepared pan; unroll dough into pan. Discard remaining plastic wrap. Gently press dough into bottom and up sides of pan. Run rolling pin over rim to trim edges; use trimmings to patch crust if necessary. Cover with plastic wrap and refrigerate 20 minutes. Pierce bottom of crust in several places with fork. Place large piece of parchment paper or foil on crust; fill with pie weights or dried beans. Place tart on baking sheet and bake 8 minutes. Remove paper and weights and bake until crust begins to turn golden, 10 to 12 minutes more. Let cool in pan on wire rack. Reduce oven temperature to 350F. Meanwhile, in large nonstick skillet, heat 2 teaspoons oil over medium-high heat. Add Onion and 1/2 teaspoon salt and cook, stirring often, until softened but not browned, 2 to 3 minutes. Add bell peppers, zucchini and garlic and cook, stirring, until vegetables have wilted and most of liquid has evaporated, 2 to 3 minutes. Transfer to large bowl and cool completely. In food processor, puree tofu. Add egg, mustard, pepper and remaining 1 teaspoon salt and process until very smooth, stopping once or twice to scrape down sides of work bowl with rubber spatula. Add to bowl with vegetables; add basil and stir until well blended. Pour into cooled crust, spreading evenly. Sprinkle with pine nuts. Bake quiche until filling has just set, 35 to 45 minutes. Set tart pan over a large can; carefully remove side of pan. With 2 metal spatulas, lift quiche and place on large serving platter. Cut into wedges. Other Links See also Category:Basil Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:Mustard seed Recipes Category:Pine nut Recipes Category:Silken tofu Recipes Category:Tofu Recipes Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Zucchini Recipes